


If only he had Listened

by xRozieo11Bx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fairy Tale Retellings, M/M, Other, Short, This was an assignment, Written for a Class, like not even a chapter, like really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:37:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRozieo11Bx/pseuds/xRozieo11Bx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a retell of what happens but at the same time its not because they both end up in the military police, not like that changes anything though...</p>
            </blockquote>





	If only he had Listened

**Author's Note:**

> This was an assignment for my Communications class but don't even worry about it, I gave credit where credit was due! So ummm enjoy this little paragraph.

 

          There once was a little French boy named Jean, and his best Latin-German friend, Marco. They lived in a big, old style city surrounded by walls. Great big, gigantic walls that kept everything out, and everything in. It was like a prison and the prisoners were the wardens, they were oblivious to the conditions they were in. It was the twenty-first century but because of humanity’s decline, they were pushed back into the medieval times, back to swords and canons. The walls also separated the different classes of people. The outer most wall held the poorest district while the inner most wall held the wealthiest district. For hundreds of years humanity has been trying to survive the man eating creatures called, Titans. They were giants that killed for the pleasure rather than for food. They were the skinless man’s people- no… monsters.

          “Together, me and you will make it to the top of the class and we can enter the military police, we won’t have to worry ‘bout a thing,” Jean exclaimed, his arm around the other boys shoulder. His other arm made big movements and moved the air as if it was in the way of his vision and Marco couldn’t see. The military police served the king, who lived in the inner most wall. It was a coward’s job and Marco knew that but Jean didn’t care. Marco would have liked to join the Garrison, to actually help in the case of a breach of the skinless man’s people, but would rather do whatever made Jean happy, so that’s what they did. They worked hard and were part of the top ten of their class and joined the military police, it all seemed like a dream but they were ripped to reality the 104th day of leaving the training corps.

          None other than the skinless man himself, towering over the wall that was supposed to keep the giants out. This is how the breaches work, the skinless man comes, he kicks a hole in the wall, and giants start to leak in. Lots of people die, but not in a million years would Jean have guessed that his last words to his best friend, dare he say, his love, were to be, “Marco, you idiot, you’re going to get yourself killed,”… jinxed it.

          They had to do there job. Protect the people, protect the city, and kill the giants. If only the little Latin-German boy had listened to Jean. If only the little French boy had listened to Marco. The night before they moved into the inner wall the two boys had an argument.

      “This isn’t right, our skills are needed out in the Garrison, how are we supposed to help humanity if we just sit around and-,” Marco was interrupted.

     “You just don’t get it do you. I want what’s best for you, what’s best for us! In the military police we have an 80% chance of not dying in the hands of a… giant.”

          If only Jean had listened, he wouldn’t be holding half of Marco’s body, if only Marco had listened and stayed by Jeans side, then he wouldn’t have to go through the pain of burning the bones. If only they had listened to each other, then Jean wouldn’t have to hug himself to sleep only to be welcomed by nightmares. If only he had listened to him, then none of this would have happened.

     “Watch over me tonight, pray for me and my safety, pray that I will live long and happy, just like I did for you, Marco.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know that there's a whole bunch of wonky information in this like 104th day? But anyways its meant to be like that sooooo... yeah


End file.
